Hold me
by SaphhireEmbers
Summary: Roy/Felicity. Oliver is a jerk and thinks Felicity belongs to him. Roy helps her break free. Oliver is OOC.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Felicity saw him he was about to be killed. She hadn't had time to think about anything other than whether she could save him. But even bloodied and bruised, when she saw him enter the club to see Thea she couldn't help think, _dang he's hot_ . And now he was shirtless sparring with Oliver in front of her. How exactly did they expect her to get anything done? Was she magically supposed to not notice the emotionally damaged, model-like young man in front of her? When they stopped the first thing out of Olivers mouth was. "Felicity can you make dinner and hotel reservations for me and Isabel this evening?" She flinched. "Why can't you?" She asked crossly. He rolled his eyes. "Fine I will." He stated making her frown at her computer screen. She could feel Roy studying her. "Oh, and Felicity?" Oliver said. "I hope you don't mind working tonight I need everything you can get on James Maurano." Felicity scowled. "What if I have plans?" She asked. Oliver frowned. "Then you'll have to reschedule." Oliver left and Felicity sighed. "I know he's a billionaire but is he always such a jerk?" Roy asked. "He wasn't before... He started going out with her..." She said a little distantly. "Well... I'm not doing anything tonight... I could get us some big belly burger and maybe... You could give me a crash course on hacking?" He asked. She grinned happy she wasn't going to sit alone down there hacking on an empty stomach. "Sure. Just get me a cheeseburger fries and a chocolate shake." She said handing him a ten dollar bill. "OK. Be back in a few minutes." He said going up the stairs and skipping a few steps. She sighed and settled into her chair and started hacking.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're sure it's that simple?" Roy asked felicity earning him a shove as it was the third time he'd asked. He clicked and typed a few thing and BAM. He'd hacked one of his friends twitter account. Roy did a few embarrassing things to his friends account then logged off. "Ok, now that, that's over I really feel like going home, collapsing on the couch and watching a movie." She stated. "Same here." Roy said. "You... You could come to my place and we could watch something." Felicity said slightly hesitantly. "Sure that'd be awesome." Roy replied. "Okay, you can follow me home." She said getting up and pulling her jacket on. He nodded and she grabbed her purse.

"OK, so we can watch fast and furious 5, mission impossible 3, GI JOE Rise of cobra..." Felicity trailed off. They were sitting on her couch with a half of a tub of ice cream between them and two spoons, Felicity was in sweat pants and a T-shirt and Roy was just in his normal clothes. "GI JOE sounds good." Roy stated. "OK." Felicity said putting it in. Half way through the movie the empty tub was on the floor and Felicity was passed out with her head right next to Roy's shoulder. Roy smiled at her light snoring and wished her head was just a smidge closer. She would never know... He thought. He reached over and moved her head so it was on his shoulder. He smiled and began to doze off.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity woke up to find Roy gone. Usually she would be kinda unhappy but she was glad and kinda hoped he'd left right after the movie because there was a drool stain on the couch right next to her head. She got up and quickly ran to her room noticing the time. She quickly did her makeup, pulled her hair into her usual ponytail, put on a coral dress that had a triangle cut out of the chest, put on her black pumps and rushed out the door. She quickly ran back into her apartment to grab her purse.

When she showed up for work Oliver was sitting at his desk glaring at her. "You never made a reservation for me and Isabel." He said angrily. "You said you were gonna do it!" She exclaimed exasperatedly. "Felicity can't you tell when I'm joking!" He shouted back making her flinch. She sat down at her desk and angrily started working.

Roy walked down into the basement ready for training to find Felicity not there and Oliver glaring at him. "You need to stay away from her." He said darkly. "Why?" Roy asked. "Because she's mine." Oliver s tated. "One: you're with Isabel, two: she doesn't belong to anyone." Roy told him. "Isabel is just for fun, and Felicity. Is. Mine." Oliver told him. Just then Felicity walked down the stairs. "Oh, sorry did I interrupt?" She asked. "No." Oliver said lightly. "Hey um, I want to apologize for this morning and last night." Oliver told her. Felicity was absolutely shocked because he never apologized. "Then... Your forgiven." She said lightly. "Thanks." Oliver said hugging her. Felicity froze not sure what to do and she could see Roy rolling his eyes. Oliver let her go and Dig came trotting down the stairs. "Diggs I want to spar with you then I'll work with the less experienced." Oliver told him.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"I did interrupt something didn't I?" Felicity asked Roy as he sat down next to her. "It was nothing." Roy said shaking his head. "So that was fun last night..." Felicity stated. "I mean! That sounded really weird I mean I enjoyed watching a movie with you." Roy grinned at her stuttering. "I did too," Roy said casting a glance at Oliver. "We should do it again." He stated. Oliver let his guard down and Diggle quickly took him down. "Diggle never wins..." She said half to herself before getting up to help Oliver. He had a small cut on his face. He sat down as Felicity fixed him up. He cast a smirk at Roy who rolled his eyes. "Come on Roy let's spar." Oliver said standing up. It took about five minutes for Roy to get injured so by the time they were done he had a few cuts and a couple bruises. "You didn't have to go so hard on him." Felicity muttered as Roy collapsed on the chair. She started gave him an icepack for the bruise on his ribs. She smeared a little ointment on a scrape on his bicep making him flinch. "Sorry!" She exclaimed. "Its fine." He told her. She glanced at his eyes and couldn't help but stare for a second. She realized what she was doing and rushed back to bandaging his arm. She caught Oliver glaring in their direction and instantly wondered what she'd done wrong. "Hey Felicity!" Oliver called. "Yeah?" She asked smearing ointment on one more bruise. "Do you wanna get some Big Belly Burger?" He asked. "Um... Sure I guess..." Felicity said feeling a little wierded out.

Please review! If you have any questions pm me!


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing?" A waitress asked Roy as he sat in a faraway booth watching Felicity and Oliver. "Um... I'm taking notes cause I'm tryin to get a girlfriend." He told the waitress unconvincingly. "OK well... You gonna order anything?" She asked. "Oh! Yeah I just want a chocolate milkshake." He told her. She walked away and turned back to watching Felicity and Oliver. He watched as Oliver glanced at his phone and got up to take a call. Just then Roy's phone rang. "Stop watching us its creepy." Oliver said before hanging up. Roy tipped the waitress and took his shake to go.

It had been a week and Oliver had barely let Felicity say two words to Roy. She was starting to get a little bit suspicious. She got out her phone and dialed Roy. "Hey Roy I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie again tonight?" she asked. "Sure! What time should I be there?" Roy asked. "Oh, let's saaaaay... 7:00?" She asked. "Sure." "OK, bye." She said hanging up. Just then Oliver walked into the office. "Hey Felicity I'm gonna need you to work tonight I have a lot of people that I need some dirt on." He informed her. "Um... I have plans..." Felicity informed him. He sighed. "Felicity Roy can wait." Oliver told her. "OK!" She shouted. "Is there a reason I'm not allowed to even speak with him?!" She asked Oliver angrily. "Because...! Because he he broke Thea's heart!" "Oliver! Thea broke up with Roy not the other way around! He's the one with a broken heart! Now tell me the truth!" "Alright! You're not his! You're mine!" Oliver shouted right in her face. Felicity looked into his eyes and evenly said. "I do not belong to anyone." "But you do." Oliver said grabbing her arms and getting dangerously close to her face. "You're mine."


	6. Chapter 6

"You know what?" Felicity whispered back. "I... Quit." She said shoving him away and grabbing her purse. She walked out stating she'd be back for her stuff in few days.

"Roy?" Felicity said into the phone.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Um... I kinda quit my job... And my night job..." She told him.

"Oh, why?"

"Long story short um... Oliver thinks I belong to him and I refuse to work for that man anymore." She told him.

"... OK? Um..."

"I got a job at Palmer tech." She quickly explained.

"Well that's good... If your going to stop helping Oliver than I will too." He told her.

"If your sure that's what you want." Felicity told him.

"Yeah! I'll find some other way to fight crime." He told her.

"Oh, and there's one more thing..." Felicity mumbled into the phone.

"What?"

"Well... With oliver being a billionaire... He has friends... And I have a week and a half to clear out of my apartment." Felicity told him.

"Oh, you could stay at my place until you find another apartment.

" Roy offered.

"Sounds good." Felicity replied.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been one official week and Felicity had managed to clear everything out of her old apartment. The hunt for a new apartment wasn't getting very far. She had gone to several places to find that Oliver owned the building. It wasn't going well. She'd been hanging out with Roy a lot though.

"I'm heading out." She told Roy. She had been sleeping on the couch and she was hoping to find a good place today. She drove to the building and went to the renting office.

"Hi I'm Felicity Smoak, I'm here to see about an apartment." She told the man at the desk.

"Alright, what are you looking for?" He asked.

"I'd like a two bedroom, two bath, with a full kitchen." She recited.

"Alright, if you'll follow me I think we have one that will work."

He led her to an apartment and opened the door.

"This is perfect!" She gasped.

"Pretty expensive though Hon." The man informed her.

"Oh I'm sure I can afford it." Felicity replied.

A few hours later after work Felicity walked into Roy's house to tell him the good news.

"*$#+!" She exclaimed when she walked inside. Half of the furnishings in the apartment were ruined and Roy was laying on the floor out cold from an obvious blow to the head.

She pulled out her phone and frantically dialed Diggle.

"What's up Felicity?" He asked.

"Someone's been to Roy's apartment and he's out cold on the floor!" She said panicking.

"Ok, Felicity get him onto the bed or the coach or something and make and icepack I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Diggs said before hanging up. Felicity managed to haul Roy onto the couch and get an icepack on the huge bloodied bump on his head. She was a little hesitant but she removed his shirt and found several more bruises but no puncture wounds.

Diggs came rushing into the apartment.

"Felicity what the heck happened?!" John said looking around at the ruined apartment.

"I don't know. But it wasn't the league of assassins they would have killed him." Felicity stated.

"I do have a bit of an idea though." She muttered mostly to herself.

"Who? And why haven't you and Roy been showing up this week?" Diggs asked.

Felicity sighed.

"Long story short Oliver thinks I'm his property and I quit cause he's a creep so he got me evicted from my apartment so I've been staying on the couch here and Roy quit because I quit and he doesn't want to work with a man like that." Felicity told him.

John stared at her shocked.

Please comment! I beg of you!


End file.
